


Always

by orphan_account



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay, Kissing, Love Confessions, They’re lesbians Harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I like you, Nazuna!""I know, Michiru.""EH-?!”
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna/Kagemori Michiru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 228





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been sitting in my notes since forever so I thought I’d post this now. I don’t think it’s very good and I’ll probably edit it but we’ll see. Hope you enjoy!

"I like you, Nazuna!"

"Huh-?!"

Closing her eyes and embracing herself for an answer, Michiru could practically feel her palms getting sweaty by each second. She doesn't let go of Nazuna's hands, but instead tightens her grip when she feels Nazuna slightly takes a step back.

She's afraid that if she lets go of her, she'll never see her again. Memories of Nazuna getting abducted by men in black flashes in her mind. That _wont_ happen again. Not anymore.

"I don't care if you don't feel the same way! I just want to help you with your idol stuff, a-and just stay by your side. I don't want to lose you again, Nazuna..."

The tanuki girl dropped her head. No matter what she does, she cant bring herself to look up at the other girl.

"Michiru..."

"The point is, um, I like you. I really do."

She kept her eyes closed, trying to calm herself. It doesn't matter if Nazuna doesn't reciprocate her feelings, all that matters is that she'll stay by her side until Nazuna herself is sick of her company and-

"I know, Michiru."

_“EH-?!”_

A laugh filled her ears. Michiru look up to see Nazuna laughing cheerfully as she watched Michiru's shocked expression. The tanuki's tail is already poofed up and her ears are standing straight. Nazuna rubs her tears away and looked at Michiru with a soft smile on her face.

"I know, Michiru."

"But how-?!"

"Subtlety isn't your strongest suit, you know."

"Huh?! B-But-!"

Nazuna stepped closer and gently rubbed her arm to calm her. Michiru tensed at the contact but calmed down as she felt the fox's soothing touch. Her tail returns to normal and she looks at Nazuna expectantly. Sensing that the other has calmed down, Nazuna spoke with a smirk visible on her face.

"Michiru, you seriously can't expect me to not notice that every time we walk beside each other, you always try to hold my hand?"

"Well that's-!"

"But you fail every time and I'll have to do it for you."

"Nazuna-!"

"Don't forget when Marie took pictures of me without me knowing and tried to sell it to some creepy guy, you bought it with a higher price so he can't get it?"

"She told you that-?!"

"And what did you call me when you were describing me to Shirou? Hmm, you called me cute and said I was your pride?"

"I-! _HE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU THAT-!"_

Nazuna bursts out laughing and rubbed her arm gently again. "Okay! I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Your face is so red!" Her hands are clutching her stomach now as she laughs at Michiru's gay crisis. The tanuki girl continues to stutter until she huffs and turns away.

"Well, whatever! The point is that I like you, okay?!"

Nazuna calms herself and look towards Michiru with a soft smile. She brought her hand up to cup Michiru's cheek and slowly turned her head to look at her.

"I like you too, Michiru. I really do."

Michiru's face quickly turned red, and Nazuna was holding back her laughter at how quick Michiru turned red. However, the tanuki girl noticed. Her tail poofs up again.

"Nazuna, don't laugh! Are you even serious right now?!"

Nazuna bursts out laughing again.

"Of course I am! In fact..."

"Huh? What?"

"Want me to prove it to you?"

"What? What do you mea- oh."

Michiru looked at Nazuna to see any signs if she was joking. But there was none. Nazuna was dead serious. Michiru gulped, and nodded slowly, her face becoming red.

Nazuna's smile became wider when Michiru nodded, both of their tails swishing slightly in anticipation. She cupped both of her cheeks and leaned it. When Michiru felt soft lips covering hers, she immediately melted and scooted closer. Nazuna pulled back, but leaned in to peck her lips again. And again. And again. Michiru started to giggle.

"Nazuna-"

But Nazuna kept coming in to kiss her lips gently. Michiru laughed and lightly pushed her away.

"Okay! Okay! I get it, Nazuna!"

The fox girl laughed together with her and hugged her tightly. "Well, did I prove it to you?"

A soft smile appeared on the tanuki's face. "Yeah."

They let the silence take over as they enjoy the other's company. Whatever may happen, Michiru will always stay by Nazuna's side whether it be helping her with her idol stuff or anything else, it doesn't matter.

She'll stay by Nazuna's side.

Always.


End file.
